Total Drama Island my Course
Este es el ultimo capitulo Richard ya ganó la final contra Barbara y todos estan en su estupenda fiesta celebrando su gran triunfo con el, pero Chris les ofrecio una nueva temporada por más dinero, a lo cual accedieron solo 18 o 19 participantes. Noticia: Se aviso de que quisas se cree una nueva temporada de nombre " Total Drama Sports my Course" aun no se a confirmado su existencia. Esta es la primera temporada de el reality animado creado por mi donde habran 26 participantes y 10 semanas tendran que vivir en el campamento Wawanakua. tambien hay otras 2 o 3 temporadas mas como Total Drama Action my Course, Total Drama Travelers my Course y Total Drama University my Course. =Historial= 26 participantes llegan a la primera temporada de Total Drama Island my Course en el campamento Wawanakua con su adfrition Chris McClean y Co-Producido por Chef y Sali Royal, estos participantes deveran pasar varios retos basados en un campamento y en cada capitulo una eliminacion, ellos competiran US$100.000. Habran 2 equipos cada uno con 13 participantes y los equipos seran los Terremotos Destructores y los Tsunamis Aplastadores. =Participantes y equipos= -Leandro= Terremotos Destructores. '''Eliminado' -Katy A= ''Terremotos Destructores. -Josefa= Terremotos Destructores. -Franco= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -René= Terremotos Destructores. -Luis= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Francisca= Terremotos Destructores. -Javiera= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Barbara= Terremotos Destructores. -Sergio= Terremotos Destructores. -Fernanda= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Katy G= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Belén= Terremotos Destructores. -Ricardo= Terremotos Destructores. -Ariel= Terremotos Destructores. -Kevin= Tsunamis Aolastadores -Mauricio= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -JP= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Consuelo= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Richard= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Joaquín R= Terremotos Destructores. -Dominique= Terremotos Destructores -Joaquín T= Terremotos Destructores. -Eric= Tsunamis Aplastadores. -Francisco= Terremotos Destructores. ''-''Matias= Tsunamis Aplastadores. Capitulos *Bienvenidos todos ha Curso de Isla del Drama. *Busqueda del tesoro *Retos asquerosos. *Wather Polo. *Foodball encadenados. *Persecucion ansestral. *Show de talentos. *Quemados. *Factor miedo. *Fila del saver. *Comidas repulcivas. *Desactivar bomba. *Noche en el bosque. *No te duermas. *Cocina para tontos. *Objetos perdidos. *Simon manda. *Guerra de los sexos. *Retos extremos. *Escondidas mojadas. *Toro mecanico. *Viviendo en una pelicula de terror. Episodios Finales * Carrera de trineo. *Preguntas del reality. *Poder de brazos. *Recurdos del pasado. *Naufragos. *Reconstruccion de cabañas. *Rueda del sufrimiento. * Chris y los secretos detras de TDIC. *Finales dificiles. *Luego de la final. *La imagen de una pelicula Lista de Eliminados *Leandro, Terremotos Destructores y eliminado por no querer hacer nada. *Kevin, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminado por ser muy poco tolerante. *Belén, Terremotos Destructores y eliminada porque Francisca combencio a todos de eliminarla. *JP, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminado por obsecion hacia Katy G. *Eric, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminado por hacer perder el reto. *Franco, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminado por ser muy aburrido. *Ariel, Terremotos Destructores y eliminado por creerce el maton. *Ricardo, Terremotos Destructores y eliminado por no superar su miedo a los Tucanes . *Matias, Tsunamis Aplastadores y el abandono. *Francisca, Terremotos Destructores y eliminada por su reciente personalidad poseciva. *Katy G, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminada por cambiar las herramientas por pinturas. *Luis, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminado por su acostumbrado temor al bosque. *Joaquín R, Terremotos Destructores y eliminado por quedarce pen-ultimo dormido. *Katy A, Terremotos Destructores y eliminada por agregar lacsantes a la comida. *Fernanda, Tsunamis Aplastadores y eliminada por esconder los objetos de su equipo sin darse cuenta. *René, Terremotos Destructores y eliminado por no seguir los pasos. *Mauricio, eliminado por su temor a las cierras de madera. *Consuelo, eliminada en ese cap. no se supo, pero en el capitulo 22 se dice que Richard y Javiera la eliminaron. *Katy G (denuevo), eliminada porque todos estaban artos de ella. *Francisco, eliminado por miedoso. *Sergio, eliminado porque estaba en grupo con Javiera y uno de los 2 iba ha ser eliminado y ella dijo que no queria ser eliminada. *Dominique, eliminada por no saber nada. *Joaquín R (denuevo), eliminado por ser un devilucho. *Josefa, eliminada por los compañeros eliminados. *Nadie es eliminado exepto el totem Sr. Ukadiuka. *Javiera, eliminada porque Richard tenia inmunidad y ella era la otra opcion. *Joaquín T, eliminado porque en la rueda salio el reto de ser eliminado. *Barbara, eliminada porque no gano la final. =Cancion = Cancion en español mi vida es triste yo ya los se, pero que la puede arreglar, la fama es lo mio, tonterias puedo hacer y todos reiran, yo ya encontre mi vocacion, la fama es lo mio chalalalchalalalal, la la fama es, la fama es, la fama es lo mio. Cancion en ingles my life is sad and I was, but that can be fixed, fame is mine, and all nonsense I do laugh, I already found my calling, my reputation is chalalalchalalalal, the fame is fame is, Fame is mine. Ganador *Richard, aunque hay 3 o 4 finales el original donde gana Richard, el que se mostro en diferentes paginas de intrnet donde gana Barbara, otro donde gana Joaquín T, e incluso en uno queda en un empate y nadie gana, se supone que en el real gana Richard. Episodios Especiales *Especial del 1 de Julio. *Codigo Morce, en el Barco Desesperacion. *"Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Sergio". *Especial de la final'-ULTIMO ESPECIAL DE LA TEMPORADA.' Temporadas *Total Drama Island my Course. *Total Drama Action my Course. *Total Drama Travelers my Course. *Total Drama University my Course.